De Campamento
by Ameth18
Summary: En un viaje de campamento, surge el amor entre varias parejas. Lemon en el capítulo 4. Vectnilla. Esponia. Chaream. Sonamy ligero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Tuve que borrar el fic por un asunto personal. Pero ya lo re-subí. Para los que no lo han leído todavía, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1**

Era un hermoso día en Mobius, estaba soleado y no había ninguna nube de lluvia en el cielo. A parte de eso no había mucho tránsito y para las personas a las que les gustaba acampar en medio del bosque, les iba a ser más fácil llegar.

En uno de los pocos automóviles que transitaban por la carretera había 6 pasajeros; los cuales iban a acampar. Estos eran: Vanilla junto con su hija Cream; también estaba el Team Chaotix, el cual era conformado Vector, Charmy y Espio; el último de ellos iba acompañado por su novia Sonia The Hedgehog.

"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos mamá?" preguntó Cream.

"No mucho querida, ya solo faltan 5 minutos" le respondió su madre mientras conducía.

En ese mismo instante Vector observaba a Vanilla un poco sonrojado, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Él quería aprovechar este viaje para finalmente confesarle lo que sentía por ella, esa fue la razón por la que él había aceptado su invitación para que viniera con ella y con Cream.

Originalmente solo iban a ir ellos tres. Pero Charmy escuchó cuando Vanilla estaba invitando a Vector y dijo que él también quería ir; pues aunque nadie lo supiera él quería pasar más tiempo con Cream, ya que estaba enamorado de ella; por lo que no hubo más opción que invitarlo también. Pero en ese momento llegaron Espio y Sonia, a los cuales les pareció una idea romántica ir a acampar para pasar su primer aniversario de noviazgo juntos, y al final también fueron invitados, para desgracia del cocodrilo.

Y allí estaban todos ellos un poco apretados en el automóvil. Llevaban viajando una hora, pero por suerte justo en ese momento llegaron a su destino.

Al bajarse del automóvil, todos observaron el hermoso paisaje en el que se encontraban; ese era el lugar secreto en el cual Vanilla y Cream acampaban todos los años. Allí había un hermoso claro en el que podían poner las tiendas de campaña; más adelante había un lago, al cual solo se podía llegar siguiendo un largo sendero.

Indiscutiblemente nadie podía saber de ese campo, pues si otras personas se enteraban del punto exacto en donde estaban, podrían venir y contaminarían todo el lugar.

Ya estando todos listos, Vector y Espio empezaron a bajar las tiendas de campaña del automóvil; mientras que Vanilla y Sonia estaban buscando las provisiones que habían traído; por otro lado Charmy y Cream decidieron jugar un rato mientras esperaban a que todo estuviera listo.

**1 Hora Después**

Ya todo estaba listo; habían tres tiendas de campaña; una de color roja que sería utilizada por Vanilla y Cream; la segunda era azul y la utilizarían Espio y Sonia; y por último, la tercera era amarilla y la utilizarían Vector y Charmy.

En frente de las tiendas habían puesto unas piedras en forma de círculo con varias ramas en el centro, las cuales serían utilizadas para hacer una fogata durante la noche.

Por último tenían un gran recipiente en el cual podían traer agua del lago para beber en caso de que les diera sed durante la noche; ya que el sendero para ir hacía el río era muy oscuro en la noche y cualquiera podría perderse.

**Esa Noche**

Todos estaban cenando frente a la fogata mientras planeaban todo lo que iban a hacer durante los días que estarían allí. Tenían planeado para el día siguiente escalar el cerro que estaba cerca del lugar en donde estaban.

Una hora después todos estaban en sus respectivas tiendas. Vanilla, Cream, Sonia, Espio y Charmy estaban profundamente dormidos.

Pero por su parte Vector no podía dormir, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Vanilla. Ya él había comprado un anillo para poder declarársele a ella, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para dárselo.

De repente el cocodrilo recordó a Espio y a Sonia. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ellos dos le podían ayudar con su problema, ya que eran novios y sabrían lo que se tenía que hacer en estos casos. Así que decidió que a primera hora de la mañana hablaría con ambos y comenzarían con su plan para finalmente declarársele a Vanilla. Tras pensar en eso, empezó a sentir sueño y finalmente se quedó dormido con una sonrisa.

**Al Día Siguiente**

Ya había amanecido y casi todos estaban listos para desayunar, con excepción de una persona que aún seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

"Me pregunto a qué hora piensa Vector que va a levantarse" dijo Espio.

"Alguien debería ir a despertarlo" dijo Sonia.

"Si, pero quien va a ir; yo no iré, porque él es muy gruñón en las mañanas y se va a molestar mucho conmigo" dijo Charmy.

Cream tampoco quiso ir, porque no quería que el cocodrilo se enojara con ella.

Por su parte el camaleón y la eriza no querían ir tampoco, ya que no estaban de ánimo para lidiar con él.

En ese momento Vanilla se levantó y les dijo a todos que ella iría a despertar a Vector.

Al entrar a la tienda vio al cocodrilo dormido, el cual estaba completamente desarropado y a su vez se estaba chupando el dedo como si fuera un bebé; esa imagen le causó una pequeña risa a Vanilla, pues se veía muy tierno en ese momento.

Se acercó a él un poco para moverle el hombro, pero sin previo aviso el cocodrilo alzó un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo poniéndola a su lado. Eso hizo que la coneja se sonrojara un poco. En ese momento ella trató de liberarse; pero Vector, aún dormido, se la puso encima y empezó a abrazarla.

Vanilla no sabía qué hacer, sabía que si se demoraba los demás iban a ir a ver porque tardaba tanto y si los veían en esa posición, eso sería un poco vergonzoso para los dos.

En ese momento Vector abrió los ojos y vio que Vanilla estaba encima de él; al principio pensó que todo eso era uno de esos sueños raros que tenía cada noche.

Pero luego notó algo que no encajaba, si eso hubiera sido un sueño, no estaría escuchando las voces de los demás a unos metros de la tienda, ya que en sus sueños nunca había nadie en los alrededores. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todo eso era real.

En ese momento Vector se levantó repentinamente haciendo que Vanilla cayera sentada en el suelo.

El cocodrilo no sabía que decir, no podía creerlo, estuvo a punto de hacer algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría toda su vida. No sabía qué hacer, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió "Lo siento, yo no quise hacerlo, por favor perdóname".

Vanilla asintió con la cabeza, un poco sonrojada, y dijo "No te preocupes Vector, te perdonó; vine a buscarte porque ya es hora de desayunar y todos estábamos esperándote".

El cocodrilo sonrió y se levantó.

Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a desayunar con el resto del grupo.

**45 Minutos Después**

Todos estaban listos para escalar el cerro que estaba al otro lado del sendero y ya tenía todo listo para la excursión. Así que se pusieron en marcha.

Los que iban más adelante eran Vanilla, Cream y Charmy; mientras que Vector, Espio y Sonia venían un poco más atrás.

En ese momento el cocodrilo se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para pedirle consejos a la eriza y al camaleón.

"Espio, Sonia; necesito hablar con ustedes dos un momento" dijo Vector.

"Claro, pero háblanos mientras caminamos, para no perdernos" dijo el camaleón.

El cocodrilo les contó lo que pasaba con él, sin omitir nada. Después de contarles todo, ellos le dijeron que le iban a ayudar y para eso tenía que hacer todo lo que le dijeran al pie de la letra para no arruinar el plan que ya habían comenzado a formular.

Al llegar a la cima del cerro, todos empezaron a respirar profundamente al sentir el aire fresco que pasaba por allí.

Después de un rato todos se sentaron en el suelo a descansar un poco, por un lado Vanilla estaba jugando con Charmy y Cream a las adivinanzas. Por el otro Espio y Sonia estaban susurrándole el plan a Vector.

"Bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es darle un pequeño regalo a Vanilla, algo que le guste mucho a ella. Lo que suceda después dependerá de la reacción que tenga ella al recibir el regalo" dijo Espio.

"A ella le gustan mucho las flores, pero por aquí no veo ninguna" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Yo vi unas cuando estábamos subiendo, pero estaban en la orilla de un risco" dijo Sonia.

"Iré a buscarlas" dijo Vector.

"¿Estás loco? Te acabaron de decir que está al lado de un risco; no puedes ir allí, te vas a lastimar" dijo el camaleón.

"No se preocupen, yo voy a estar bien" dijo el cocodrilo muy confiado mientras se disponía a bajar el cerro.

"¿Deberíamos seguirlo?" le preguntó la eriza al camaleón.

"Yo pienso que sí; porque si no lo hacemos tengo el presentimiento de que se va a lastimar él solo y luego nosotros vamos a tener que arrastrarlo de regreso al campamento" dijo Espio.

Mientras tanto, Vector llegó al lugar en donde se supone que estaban las flores; allí las vio, pero ahora tenía que ver cómo llegar hacia ellas sin correr peligro.

En ese instante vio un árbol, cuya rama estaba encima de las flores, así que se subió en él y empezó a columpiarse con cuidado para no caer al vacío.

Tomó las flores de una en una y mientras lo hacía empezó a imaginarse lo que le diría Vanilla cuando él le entregara las flores. Incluso pensó que tal vez ella le daría un beso y se sonrojó al pensar en eso.

Cuando finalmente iba a bajar se movió con extremo cuidado para no romper la rama ni dejar caer las flores. Ya estando a punto de llegar, escuchó el sonido de un crujido justo arriba de él; al voltear hacia allá vio que la rama se estaba rompiendo.

Presa del pánico y sabiendo que estaba a punto de morir empezó a pedir ayuda, mientras pasaban frente a sus ojos varios recuerdos de su pasado. Cuando finalmente sus recuerdos desaparecieron la rama se rompió, el cocodrilo comenzó a caer y quedó sumido en la más grande oscuridad.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Comenten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Para los que les gusta el Chaream. Este es su capítulo.**

Al abrir los ojos, Vector estaba acostado en el suelo a unos metros del risco. No sabía que había sucedido, lo último que recordaba era que estaba cayendo al vacío, para después quedar su mente en blanco.

Se levantó y vio que aún tenía las flores en su mano, estaba feliz de que no las hubiese perdido. Pero aún se pregunta cómo había regresado a la orilla.

Después de esperar un rato tratando de pensar que había ocurrido, finalmente se dispuso a irse de allí, cuando de repente escuchó que alguien estaba cerca de él, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sonic, a Tails y a Amy detrás de él.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntaron los tres amigos.

"Sí, estoy bien. Pero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" preguntó el cocodrilo.

"Estábamos volando en el Tornado X cuando te vimos colgado del árbol; y al ver que la rama se rompía, Sonic dio un salto y te atrapó" respondió Tails.

"Luego ambos aterrizaron en una de las alas del Tornado X y te trajimos a tierra sano y salvo" dijo Amy.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme salvado Sonic" le dijo Vector mientras le daba la mano.

El erizo azul levantó el pulgar mientras decía "No hay problema".

Luego los tres notaron que el cocodrilo tenía unas flores en sus manos y le preguntaron para quien eran. Él se sonrojó y dijo que no eran para nadie en especial.

Sonic, Tails y Amy se dieron cuenta de que él estaba mintiendo y le volvieron a preguntar para quien eran. Vector seguía negando y se seguía sonrojando cada vez más.

Al final todos decidieron dejar el asunto de lado y le preguntaron al cocodrilo que hacía allí.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder se escucharon los pasos de dos personas que se acercaban.

"Vector, ¿Estás aquí?" dijeron Espio y Sonia al unísono mientras se acercaban al lugar en donde estaban los demás.

**Mientras Tanto**

Vanilla se encontraba en la cima del cerro todavía, ella había estado vigilando tanto tiempo a Charmy y a Cream que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya llevaban un buen rato allí y ya era hora de regresar para ir a almorzar.

Cuando se fijó a su alrededor notó que Vector, Espio y Sonia habían desaparecido; así que llamó a los dos niños para que le ayudaran a encontrarlos.

Charmy y Cream se dispusieron a buscar por el cielo, mientras que Vanilla se encargaría de buscar por tierra.

**De Regreso Con Los Demás**

Vector pudo escuchar las voces de Espio y Sonia y les dijo en voz alta "Aquí estoy chicos".

El camaleón y la eriza escucharon la voz del cocodrilo y supieron específicamente donde estaba. Cruzaron un arbusto y ahí lo encontraron, pero no estaba solo. Pues Sonic, Tails y Amy estaban con él.

"¡Sonic!" dijo la eriza magenta.

"¡Sonia!" dijo el erizo azul mientras se acercaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

"¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó Sonic.

"Yo he estado bien" respondió Sonia.

"Cuéntame cómo está la familia en Mobotropolis".

"Bueno, mamá se fue de viaje junto con Manic y Mina en una misión de suma importancia para Mobotropolis. Por su parte papá se quedó protegiendo el reino".

"Y, ¿Cómo está nuestra sobrina?".

"Bueno la pequeña Melody está muy bien. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la viste. Manic y Mina la dejaron al cuidado del tío Chuck".

"Y, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el erizo azul.

"Es una larga historia. Te la contaré más tarde" respondió la eriza magenta.

"Ahora mismo estábamos buscando a Vector, pues teníamos el presentimiento de que iba a lastimarse él solo" dijo Espio.

"Escuché eso" dijo el cocodrilo un poco malhumorado.

Al escuchar eso todos los presentes se comenzaron a reír.

"Al menos él está bien" dijo el camaleón.

"Hubieran visto lo que acabó de suceder hace unos minutos" dijo Amy.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Espio.

"Vector se cayó al acantilado mientras colgaba de un árbol, si no fueran porque Sonic, Amy y yo íbamos volando en el Tornado X en ese momento, él estaría muerto ahora" respondió Tails.

"Ya ves lo que te pudo haber pasado por no escucharnos, te dijimos que no fueras a buscar esas flores para Vanilla y tú como un estúpido fuiste de todos modos, a veces me sorprende mucho tus torpezas" le dijo el camaleón al cocodrilo.

Él no era de esas personas que se enojaban muy fácilmente, pero en este caso tuvo que hacerlo, ya que su amigo pudo haber muerto por hacer algo así.

"Con que esas flores eran para Vanilla, ¿Eh?" dijeron Sonic, Tails y Amy al unísono; para luego dejar salir unas pequeñas carcajadas.

"Dejen de reírse o si no se las verán conmigo" dijo el cocodrilo.

"No te enojes Vector, es que nos pareció gracioso que trataras de ocultar algo que casi todos saben" dijo Sonic.

"¿Cómo que casi todos lo saben?" preguntó Vector.

"Pues Charmy se lo dijo por error a Rouge un día que estaba en el parque y ella se lo dijo a casi todos nuestros conocidos, lo que me sorprende es que nadie te lo haya dicho a ti, o a Espio, o a Sonia, o Cream, o a Vanilla" respondió Amy.

"Esos dos me las van a pagar" dijo el cocodrilo ahora más furioso.

De repente se escuchó otro ruido entre los arbustos y cuando todos se dieron la vuelta vieron que era Vanilla; Vector al verla se sonrojó y escondió las flores detrás de su espalda.

"Con que aquí estaban, me tenían muy preocupada. Veo que se encontraron con más de nuestros amigos" dijo la coneja mientras observaba al erizo azul, al zorro amarillo y a la eriza rosa.

"Que gusto verla" dijo Sonic.

"El gusto es mío" dijo Vanilla.

En ese momento la coneja notó que el cocodrilo estaba escondiendo algo detrás de él y le preguntó "Vector, ¿Qué tienes ahí?".

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo el cocodrilo tratando de ocultar las flores, pero no pudo ocultarlas por mucho tiempo ya que Vanilla se estaba acercando a él.

El cocodrilo tomó un suspiro y le entregó las flores mientras decía "Las recogí para ti como agradecimiento por haberme invitado a venir".

Vanilla se sonrojó al ver ese lindo gesto de parte de Vector, tomó las flores y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las gracias. En ese momento la cara del cocodrilo se tornó roja y todos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada.

La coneja se volvió hacía el zorro y le dijo "Tails, busca a Cream y a Charmy; y diles que vayan al campamento que ya yo encontré a los demás. Y quédate con ellos hasta que nosotros lleguemos".

El zorro asintió con la cabeza y salió volando con la ayuda de sus dos colas para encontrar a sus dos amigos.

Los demás por su parte se dispusieron a bajar el cerro, y mientras lo hacían Amy aprovechó y se subió sobre la espalda de Sonic para que la cargara.

A pesar de que todos esperaban a que Sonic dejara caer a Amy, este hizo lo contrario y decidió llevarla en sus brazos para que no se cansara. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta, Sonia si empezó a sospechar que había algo entre ellos dos, pero decidió guardar ese secreto por ahora.

**En Ese Mismo Momento**

Charmy y Cream seguían volando en busca de los demás. Después de haber buscado por un largo rato decidieron descansar. Descendieron y se sentaron en una gran formación rocosa a tomar un poco de aire.

Mientras descansaban empezaron a mirar las nubes pasar para entretenerse un poco.

"Esa nube parece un barco" dijo Charmy.

"Esa tiene la forma de una Esmeralda Caos" dijo Cream.

"Esa se parece al Tornado X".

"Esa se parece a Cheese".

"Cream quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué no trajiste a Cheese contigo? Tú siempre estás con ella todo el tiempo".

"Bueno a Cheese le dio un resfriado hace unos tres días y yo no quería irme sin ella. El viaje casi se iba a cancelar por esa razón, pero Cheese no quería que eso pasara solo por su culpa y me pidió que la dejará con alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella".

"¿Con quién la dejaste?".

"Con el Sr. Knuckles. Él era el único que pude encontrar, ya que el Sr. Sonic, Tails y Amy no estaban en la ciudad y necesitaba encontrar a alguien rápidamente".

"Tú crees que él pueda hacerse cargo de Cheese, recuerda que él no tiene mucha paciencia".

"No te preocupes, él me prometió que iba a cuidarla muy bien".

"Espero que Cheese ya se sienta mejor" dijo Charmy.

"Yo estoy muy segura de que ya está mejor. Gracias por preocuparte por ella" dijo Cream mientras le sonreía.

El niño abeja se sonrojó al verla y quitó la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de que tenía la cara roja.

La coneja se dio cuenta de eso y le preguntó a él si le pasaba algo. Pero este negó con la cabeza mientras le decía que todo estaba bien.

Después de un rato Charmy se acercó a Cream y la tomó por los hombros mientras se sonrojaba un poco más. Esta también se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos.

"Cream he estado ocultando esto por unos meses, pero ya no puedo contenerme por más tiempo" le tomó la mejilla y le dijo "Te amo con todo mi corazón. La razón por la que quise venir en este viaje fue porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo y decirte lo que siento por ti". Tras decirlo le dio un beso en los labios.

Cream no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Charmy la estaba besando y le había dicho que la amaba. La coneja cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso sin dudarlo.

Cuando pararon el beso la coneja miro al niño abeja a los ojos y le dijo "Charmy esto fue muy repentino, pero me he acabado de dar cuenta de que yo también estoy enamorada de ti".

"Hablas en serio".

"Si, hablo en serio".

"Cream, me has hecho la abeja más feliz de Mobius y posiblemente del universo entero".

Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos con amor, se acercaron el uno al otro y se volvieron a besar nuevamente.

En el cielo Tails buscaba a Charmy y a Cream mientras se preguntaba qué tan lejos habían ido, pues ya llevaba un buen rato buscándolos y no los había encontrado. Pero al llegar a una formación rocosa pudo verlos y se sorprendió al ver lo que hacían.

"Eso es tan hermoso. Crecen tan rápido" decía mientras aterrizaba frente a sus dos amigos.

La coneja y el niño abeja pararon el beso. Luego miraron al zorro mientras se sonrojaban.

"Tails, haces cuanto tiempos nos has estado viendo" dijeron Charmy y Cream al unísono.

"No mucho, así que están enamorados" dijo el zorro sin dejar de sonreír.

"Si" dijeron ambos mientras se tomaban de las manos.

"Me alegro por ustedes, hacen una bonita pareja. Por cierto la Sra. Vanilla me mandó a buscarlos, dijo que ya encontró a los demás y me dijo que los llevara al campamento" dijo Tails.

"Está bien" dijo Cream.

"Entonces vamos" dijo el zorro.

Los tres empezaron a volar y se dirigieron al campamento.

**Nota 1: Manic y Mina están casados en este fic. La historia de amor entre ellos será vista en uno de mis futuros fics, el cual transcurrirá un año antes que este.**

**Nota 2: La referencia de que Cheese es hembra la tomé de Sonic X.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El resto del grupo casi llegaba a su destino. Al frente iban Vanilla con Sonia, detrás de ellas iba Sonic cargando a Amy en sus brazos, y por último iba Vector junto con Espio.

"En cierto modo el plan funcionó" le dijo el cocodrilo al camaleón.

"Claro, si hubiese consistido en un casi suicidio de parte tuyo" respondió Espio.

"Bueno tienes razón, eso fue muy irresponsable de parte mía" dijo Vector.

"Es bueno saber que aceptaste tu responsabilidad por lo que te sucedió" dijo el camaleón.

"Je, je, je, je, gracias" dijo el cocodrilo.

Mientras tanto Sonia conversaba con Vanilla sobre las flores que la coneja había acabado de recibir de parte del cocodrilo.

"No puedo creer que Vector sea tan sensible como para regalarme flores" dijo Vanilla.

"Puede que él parezca rudo y sin sentimientos por fuera, pero te aseguro que es tierno y muy cariñoso por dentro" le dijo Sonia.

"Tienes razón, yo ya lo había notado" dijo la coneja mientras se sonrojaba.

La eriza notó el sonrojo y le preguntó "Sra. Vanilla, ¿Usted está enamorada de Vector?".

La coneja se puso nerviosa, se volteó discretamente hacia el cocodrilo, luego volvió a mirar a la eriza y dijo "Si, si estoy enamorada de él. Desde hace unos tres años".

Le contó todo lo que sentía por él e incluso le contó el pequeño percance que habían tenido esa mañana en la tienda de campaña.

Sonia escuchó cada palabra y finalmente le dijo "Sra. Usted tiene que decirle a Vector lo que siente por él. Sé que es muy difícil para una mujer que ya perdió a un esposo. Pero una tiene que seguir con su vida".

"Lo sé, lo sé. Se lo diré esta noche" dijo la coneja.

La eriza le dio un abrazo y luego tomó su mano mientras le deseaba lo mejor para ella.

Vanilla le sonrió y le dio otro abrazo.

**Mientras Tanto**

Tails iba volando de regreso al campamento en compañía de Charmy y Cream, los cuales estaban tomados de las manos mientras sonreían.

El zorro, al verlos así, repentinamente recordó a Cosmo. No había pensado en ella en tres años. Recordó la última que la vio, al final de la guerra contra los Metarex, cuando ella sacrificó su vida para salvarlos a todos. A pesar de que no la volvió a ver desde que su espíritu se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, Tails de vez en cuando sentía la sensación de haberla visto de nuevo en alguna parte, pero no recordaba con claridad cuando fue y donde sucedió. Por lo que a veces se trataba de convencer de que tal vez pudo haber sido solo un sueño para no seguir torturándose a sí mismo al recordar su muerte.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó se dio cuenta de que llegaron al punto exacto al que debían ir y aterrizaron para esperar a los demás.

Después de haber estado esperando por un largo rato se empezaron a aburrir y aparte de eso estaban empezando a tener hambre.

Ninguno de los tres había comido en un largo rato y por la posición del sol en el cielo podían jurar que era mediodía, o sea que ya era la hora de almorzar.

En ese momento Cream recordó que tenía guardadas unas zanahorias que había traído de su casa el día anterior, así que buscó su mochila y sacó tres de ellas, tomó una para ella, le dio una a Charmy y otra a Tails; los dos le agradecieron y luego empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

Después de un rato el zorro, el niño abeja y la coneja empezaron a escuchar el ruido de varias personas acercándose a ellos. Cuando un arbusto se movió se reveló que eran los demás que todavía no habían llegado: Vanilla, Sonia, Sonic, Amy, Vector y Espio.

El cocodrilo, al ver a Charmy, le dio un impulso de querer ahorcarlo por haberle dicho a Rouge su más oscuro secreto; ya que por ella casi todos en Mobius sabían que estaba enamorado de Vanilla. Pero se abstuvo, pues no quería que ella lo viera comportándose de una manera salvaje.

"Mamá adivina" le dijo Cream a su madre muy emocionada.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó Vanilla igual de emocionada.

La pequeña coneja respiró hondo y soltó la noticia "Charmy y yo somos novios".

Todos se pusieron contentos y los felicitaron a los dos.

"La pequeña Cream ya creció" le dijo Sonic mientras le levantaba el pulgar.

"Y al parecer Charmy también" dijo Sonia.

Mientras tanto atrás del grupo, Vector seguía en estado de shock; ya Charmy, el más pequeño del grupo tenía novia, y él todavía como un tonto que no podía decirle a la persona que más amaba lo que sentía por ella, así que se separó del grupo un momento y fue a tomar aire en el pequeño sendero que estaba cerca para organizar sus pensamientos un poco.

Caminó alrededor de dos minutos para luego sentarse sobre un tronco caído, suspiró y se quedó pensando un rato. Recordó las dos veces en que Vanilla le pidió su ayuda. La primera vez fue cuando llegaron al planeta tierra por primera vez producto del Chaos Control; la coneja sabía que Cream y Cheese estaban en algún lugar cercano del planeta y estaba muy desesperada por encontrarlos, por eso fue que le pidió su ayuda al cocodrilo. En otra ocasión ella le pidió que le llevara unas cosas a Chris al espacio exterior que le habían enviado sus familiares a Mobius, desde el planeta tierra.

En ambas ocasiones él lo hizo porque era su deber como detective, pero a la vez porque quería ver el rostro alegre de ella cada vez que le hacía un favor así; incluso nunca le cobró por sus servicios aunque ella insistiera en pagarle.

Él siempre se había preguntado si Vanilla sentía lo mismo por él, pues había veces que parecía que sí, pero él no podía estar seguro.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas escuchó el sonido de alguien acercándose. Cuando volvió a la realidad vio que Tails estaba frente a él con una cara de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien? Noté que te habías ido sin avisar y te seguí para ver que te pasaba" dijo el zorro.

"No me pasa nada. No te preocupes" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Estás seguro. Se nota que estás preocupado por algo. Si es eso dímelo y tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu problema".

"Es sobre Vanilla. No sé cómo confesarle lo que siento por ella. Llevo ocultando esto desde el día en que la conocí hace tres años. No tengo mucho carácter en ese aspecto".

"Vector, yo sé que es muy difícil de decirle a la persona que uno ama lo que siente por ella, yo pase lo mismo con Cosmo. Recuerdo que finalmente pude decírselo el mismo día en que ella se sacrificó. Y aún me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho antes. Por eso es que no tienes que guárdate esos sentimientos hasta el momento final, porque después ocurren las desgracias y uno terminaría con la peor parte de todo".

El cocodrilo se sorprendió por las palabras del zorro, eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor y dijo "Gracias por tu consejo Tails. Le diré a Vanilla lo que siento por ella esta noche".

Ambos se levantaron y regresaron con el resto del grupo solo para enterarse que Vanilla había invitado a Sonic y a Amy para que se quedaran con ellos. Ambos aceptaron. Cuando el zorro se acercó a la coneja, esta también lo invitó y él aceptó.

"Pero, ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?" preguntó Amy.

"No te preocupes en el Tornado X yo tengo una tienda de campaña para casos de cuando tengo que hacer viajes largos" dijo Tails.

"Sonic podrías hacerme el favor de acompañarme a buscarla".

"Por supuesto amiguito" dijo el erizo azul.

"Sonic, cuando vuelvas podríamos pasar un rato juntos, explorando el bosque" dijo la eriza rosa con voz pícara.

El erizo azul la observó por unos segundos, se sonrojó, tomó a Tails por el brazo y se lo llevó directo al Tornado X a buscar las cosas que necesitarían para pasar allí la noche.

Sonia se acercó a Amy y le dijo con una voz pícara "Parece que todavía estás enamorada de mi hermano".

La eriza rosa asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba un poco "Lo he amado desde que lo conocí y ese amor nunca desaparecerá. Ni aunque pacen los años. Lo único que yo quisiera es que él me devuelva el mismo afecto".

La eriza magenta le dijo "Amy, él te ama. Lo que pasa es que no se ha dado cuenta de ello. Solo dale tiempo y verás que empezará a corresponder tus sentimientos. Por mi parte yo te aceptaría como mi hermana en la ley si se llegan a casar algún día".

"Gracias Sonia" le dijo Amy mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Las dos erizas eran muy buenas amigas y se tenían mucha confianza que no tenían secretos entre ellas. De la misma forma eran muy buenas amigas de Cream, pero con ella eran un poco más discretas en ciertas cosas; por el hecho de que Sonia tenía 18 años y Amy tenía 15 años, mientras que Cream tenía 9 años.

"Y dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Espio en estos meses?" le preguntó la eriza rosa a la eriza magenta.

"Las cosas han ido bastante bien. Incluso me ha insinuado que quiere que nuestra relación llegue al siguiente nivel" dijo Sonia.

"No me digas que…" dijo Amy.

"Sí. Pero yo le dije que todavía no, que es mejor a que estemos listos. Él está de acuerdo conmigo".

"Que bien. Tienes mucha suerte al tener un novio como él".

"Gracias. Yo estoy segura de que tú y Sonic serán igual de felices que nosotros en el futuro".

Mientras tanto Vector y Vanilla comenzaron a mirarse el uno al otro y se sonrojaron un poco, cosa que Espio, Charmy y Cream notaron al instante.

"Será que mi mamá y el Sr. Vector estarán enamorados el uno del otro" se dijo la pequeña conejita a sí misma mientras los observaba.

**Nota 1: La parte en la que Tails siente que volvió a ver a Cosmo en otra parte es otra referencia al futuro fic que mencioné en el capítulo anterior.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Para los que les gusta el Vectnilla y el lemon, este es su capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4**

Esa misma noche, todos estaban cenando tranquilamente alrededor de la fogata. Charmy y Cream comían mientras se tomaban de las manos. Por su parte Tails conversaba con Sonic y Amy. Por otro lado Espio y Sonia se estaban dando de comer el uno al otro.

Los que estaban más tranquilos en ese momento eran Vector y Vanilla, los cuales se sentían un poco nerviosos, ya que todavía no sabían cómo decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro. El nerviosismo se reflejaba en sus rostros y todos se habían dado cuenta. A parte de eso ninguno de los dos había comido nada.

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente todos terminaron de cenar. Charmy y Cream se quedaron dormidos al instante. Amy y Sonia se levantaron y los llevaron a las tiendas para que durmieran allí más cómodos. Ambas aprovecharon y se fueron a dormir también.

Los demás se quedaron un rato más conversando hasta que finalmente Sonic, Tails y Espio decidieron irse a dormir, pues habían tenido un largo día y querían descansar. Una vez que entraron a sus respectivas tiendas rondó el silencio por todo el lugar.

El cocodrilo y la coneja se miraron a los ojos con nerviosismo y se sonrojaron. Por sus mentes pasaron imágenes de los dos compartiendo un beso y querían llegar a eso, pero sino se decían lo que sentían eso sería imposible. Sin pensarlo ambos se acercaron el uno al otro sin decir una palabra. Pero antes de que pudieran hablar comenzó a llover fuertemente. Ambos quedaron empapados al instante.

Vector y Vanilla se levantaron y se metieron a la única tienda que estaba vacía. Pues las otras estaban ocupadas. En una estaba Amy con Cream, en la segunda estaba Sonic con Tails, y en la tercera estaba Espio con Sonia y Charmy. Así que solo quedaba esa libre. Al entrar se secaron rápidamente con una toalla que había allí.

Por suerte para Vector él estaba es su tienda, pero no sabía que hacer ya que tendría que compartirla con Vanilla, y eso lo puso muy incómodo, ya que él nunca había estado a solas con una mujer. Él cocodrilo no quería causarle molestia a la coneja de que cuando se durmiera volviera a pasar lo de esa misma mañana, que de por si todavía se sentía avergonzado por eso.

"Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, yo dormiré afuera" dijo el cocodrilo.

"No, quédate aquí, está lloviendo y no quiero que te resfríes. Además, no puedo aprovecharme de ti de esa manera. No me sentiría bien conmigo misma" dijo la coneja.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Vector todavía dudoso.

"Si" dijo Vanilla con una cara alegre.

"Está bien".

Vector le iba a dar a Vanilla la sábana y la almohada de Charmy para que pudiera pasar la noche allí, pero notó que ninguna de las cosas de él estaban allí.

Después de pensar por un rato Vector tuvo que decirle a Vanilla que tendrían que compartir la almohada y la sábana, pues al parecer esa noche iba a ser muy fría. La coneja se sonrojó un poco para luego asentir con la cabeza un poco insegura por su decisión. Pero después de eso se dio cuenta de que él lo decía por el bien de ella, ya que no quería que tuviera frio.

Vanilla confiaba en Vector, pues sabía que él nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño. Así que finalmente se calmó un poco y dejó salir todas sus preocupaciones.

El cocodrilo se quitó los auriculares, el collar de oro, los guantes y los zapatos (Ya que todo eso estaba mojado); y luego se puso a desdoblar la sábana para que ambos se pudieran arropar. La coneja se quitó los guantes, los zapatos y el vestido que tenía puesto (Todo eso también estaba mojado). Solamente se dejó puesto un camisón de color blanco, ya que era lo único que tenía puesto en ese momento que todavía estaba seco.

Después de un rato ambos ya estaban arropados y estaban listos para dormir; pero por más que trataban no podían conciliar el sueño, pues se sentían demasiado nerviosos en ese momento. Era la primera vez que Vector estaba así con una mujer, mientras que por el lado de Vanilla era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba así con un hombre, desde que había muerto su esposo.

Diez minutos después todavía ambos estaban despiertos y sin signos de tener sueño. A parte de eso Vanilla comenzó a sentir mucho frio, cosa que Vector notó al instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces el cocodrilo se acercó a la coneja y le dio un abrazo para transmitirle un poco de calor. Vanilla se volvió a sonrojar otra vez al igual que Vector. Ahora por alguna razón aparente ambos estaban un poco más tranquilos que antes. Parecía que el contacto físico provocó ese efecto en ellos. Pero a pesar de eso todavía no tenía sueño.

_"Tengo que decírselo ahora mismo" _pensó Vector.

_"Debo decírselo en este momento" _pensó Vanilla.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaban muy nerviosos, pero finalmente pudieron decir al unísono "Te amo".

El cocodrilo y la coneja estaban sorprendidos por lo que escucharon decir al otro y por lo sincronizados que estuvieron.

"¿Tú estás enamorado de mí?" preguntó Vanilla.

"Si, he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, pero yo era demasiado tímido como para poder decírtelo. Muchas veces Espio y Charmy me dijeron que tenía que confesarte lo que sentía; incluso hoy Tails me dio su apoyo y finalmente decidí confesártelo esta noche. Perdón por haber demorado mucho en decírtelo" dijo Vector.

"No te preocupes, yo pasé por lo mismo casi el mismo tiempo que tú. Pero no me había atrevido a decírtelo ni a ti, ni a nadie. Hoy cuando me diste las flores me sentí muy feliz por eso. Creo que en ese momento Sonia se dio cuenta de eso y me animó a decirte lo que siento por ti".

"Me has hecho muy feliz con lo que me acabaste de decir. A parte de eso hay algo que he querido pedirte desde hace mucho tiempo, y creo que ahora es el mejor momento para esto".

"¿Qué cosa?".

El cocodrilo sacó de la nada el anillo que había estado guardando y le dijo a la coneja un poco sonrojado pero seguro de sí mismo "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

Vanilla se quedó sin habla por unos minutos, no sabía que decir.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tienes ese anillo?" le preguntó con un poco de duda.

"Desde hace poco. Sé que es pequeño. Lo compré con el poco dinero que había estado ahorrando desde hace unos 5 meses".

La coneja miró el anillo y dijo con una sonrisa "Si me casaré contigo. Y no te preocupes por el tamaño, lo que importa es el detalle".

Vector tomó el rostro de Vanilla entre sus manos y le dio un beso. Estaba un poco nervioso en ese momento, ya que era su primer beso. Ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

Después de un rato pararon el beso por la falta de aire y se quedaron abrazados hasta que de repente Vector sintió una pequeña sensación en su entrepierna. En ese momento se sonrojó. No podía estarle pasando eso en ese momento. No ahora que acababa de decirle a Vanilla lo que sentía por ella, era demasiado pronto para sentir deseo por ella.

En ese momento el cocodrilo se dio la vuelta para que la coneja no viera lo que estaba tratando de ocultar. Ella notó que él se sentía un poco incómodo en ese momento y ya tenía una idea de porque; le dio un abrazo y este sin poder evitarlo se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente de nuevo.

"Sé la razón por la que estás nervioso y no tienes que ponerte nervioso por eso. Eso solo es un signo de lo que sientes por mi" dijo Vanilla.

"Lo sé, pero es que todavía es demasiado pronto para esto. Además te confesaré algo, por favor no te rías al escuchar esto. Yo nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie. Yo me había prometido no hacerlo hasta que estuviera casado con la mujer que quisiera que estuviera conmigo el resto de mi vida" dijo Vector.

"Para que me voy a reír, eso no es para que alguien se ría. Tú fuiste inteligente en ese aspecto y tomaste la decisión correcta" dijo la coneja.

"Lo sé, pero ahora tengo ganas de hacerlo, pero mi mente dice que no lo haga todavía y ahora estoy muy confundido" dijo el cocodrilo.

Vanilla tomó la mano de Vector y le dijo mientras sonreía "Si tienes dudas sobre esto pregúntale a tu corazón y él te dará la respuesta. Yo estaré de acuerdo en lo que decidas".

El cocodrilo cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando por unos segundos, era una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida y no podía echarlo a perder por tomar una mala decisión.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, miró a la coneja seguro de su decisión y dijo "Si quiero hacerlo. Quiero que nos demostremos nuestro amor y que seamos uno mismo en cuerpo y alma".

"Está bien yo te apoyo en tu decisión. Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa. Y si los demás nos escuchan" dijo Vanilla.

"Por la lluvia que está cayendo dudo que aun sigan despiertos, ya que hace frio. Y si alguno todavía está despierto, el ruido de la lluvia impedirá que nos escuchen" dijo Vector.

"Bueno, al menos eso me tranquiliza un poco. Creo que deberíamos empezar" dijo la coneja un poco nerviosa.

"Je, je, je. Creo que si" dijo el cocodrilo mientras se sonrojaba. A pesar de haber tomado la decisión aún se sentía un poco nervioso.

Comenzaron dándose un tierno beso en los labios mientras empezaban a acariciarse el uno al otro. Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que finalmente por la falta de aire pararon el beso. Después de recuperar el aliento decidieron tomar el siguiente paso.

Vector se colocó encima de Vanilla, volvió a besarla y empezó a desabotonarle el camisón lentamente, para luego levantárselo un poco y acariciarle las piernas suavemente. Ambos estaban sonrojados en ese momento, pero tenían que estar tranquilos para poder seguir. Después de un rato el cocodrilo finalmente terminó de quitarle el camisón a la coneja dejándola completamente desnuda.

Vector comenzó a sentirse más excitado al verla así y quería llevar a cabo las cosas rápidamente. Pero a la vez no quería exagerar siendo esta su primera vez. Así que primero decidió empezar a besar todo el cuerpo de Vanilla, pues quería excitarse un poco más y la única forma en que podría hacerlo era escuchando los gemidos de placer de ella.

El cocodrilo comenzó a darle varios besos en el cuello a la coneja. Luego empezó a bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a los pechos. Abrió la boca y empezó a chupar los senos de ella como si fuera un bebé, con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus colmillos. Esto provocó que la coneja gimiera de placer en voz baja y que el cocodrilo quisiera seguir en ese punto un rato más. Después de unos dos minutos Vector sacó la lengua y empezó a bajar lentamente por el cuerpo de Vanilla hasta llegar al vientre de ella, dejando un camino húmedo en el proceso. Le gustaba el rumbo al que estaba a punto de llegar y por los gemidos de placer de su pareja podría asegurar que a ella también le gustaba.

Finalmente el cocodrilo se colocó entre las piernas de la coneja y se puso en posición para lo siguiente. De repente se puso muy nervioso, pues venía el gran paso. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora se sentía muy inseguro.

"Tienes miedo, ¿Verdad?" dijo Vanilla mirando a Vector a los ojos.

"Un poco. Ya sabes que es mi primera vez".

"No te preocupes. Sé que vas a hacerlo bien. No tengas miedo" dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"Je, je. Lo intentaré" dijo mientras suspiraba.

Vector finalmente tomó su erección y penetró a Vanilla rápidamente, sintiendo en el proceso un placer que nunca creyó que existiera. Se asustó al escucharla gemir un poco más fuerte de lo que ya había hecho antes. Si no fuera por la lluvia que estaba cayendo, los demás se hubieran despertado al escuchar ese gemido.

"Perdón. Te lastimé" dijo el cocodrilo.

"No. Es solo que no había sentido esa sensación en mucho tiempo y ya no la recordaba" dijo la coneja.

"¿Entonces quieres que siga?".

"Sí. Continúa".

"Está bien" dijo decidido.

El cocodrilo sacó un poco su erección hasta tener solo la punta dentro y volvió a meterla otra vez. Volvió a repetir el proceso; al principio lento, para después acelerar un poco. Las mejillas de ambos se volvieron completamente rojas de un momento a otro. Repentinamente empezaron gemir sin control mientras sentían el placer que recorría sus cuerpos.

Unos segundos después ninguno de los dos tenía control sobre sus cuerpos y solo actuaban por impulso. Era una sensación maravillosa y casi parecía que ambos estuvieran viviendo dentro de un sueño. No paraban de acariciarse el uno al otro mientras se besaban apasionadamente sintiendo un placer salvaje dentro de sí mismos. Los movimientos se volvían más intensos con cada segundo que pasaba. Era un momento mágico para ellos dos. Pero como cualquier otro momento mágico entre parejas siempre hay un final.

"Ya no creo que pueda aguantar por mucho tiempo. Creo que ya falta poco para que termine" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Yo también estoy a punto de terminar. No te detengas por favor" dijo la coneja.

"No te molestará que termine dentro de ti".

"No. Sigue adelante, yo quiero sentirlo".

El final se hallaba cada vez más cerca de ambos. Podían sentir un nudo en el estómago y un cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas. No pudieron aguantar más esa sensación, dieron un fuerte gemido y finalmente llegaron al orgasmo, quedando fatigados al instante.

Finalmente el cocodrilo sacó su erección, se acostó al lado de la coneja y se empezaron a abrazar mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Ahora si se sentían cansados y ya no tenían frío.

Para Vector esa fue la mejor sensación que había experimentado en toda su vida, mientras que Vanilla no podía dejar de jadear después de haber experimentado esa sensación que ya había olvidado por completo.

"Y dime, ¿Qué te pareció tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez?" preguntó la coneja.

"No te mentiré. Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Nunca creí que se sintiera tan bien" respondió el cocodrilo tomando una de las manos de su pareja y dándole un beso.

"Te dije que ibas a hacerlo bien. No te arrepientes de haberlo hecho".

"Por supuesto que no. Con esto te demostré cuanto te amo. Y no voy a dejar que nada, ni nadie me separe de ti. Eso es una promesa".

Ambos se besaron nuevamente y finalmente se quedaron dormidos en un profundo y placentero sueño.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Comenten.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí el capítulo 5.**

En un lugar lejano; una comadreja de color púrpura, un pato de color verde y un oso polar de color amarillo habían escapado en una moto deslizadora llamada Marvelous Queen y tenían en su poder las 7 Esmeraldas Caos. Les había costado varios años trazar un plan perfecto para poder adueñarse de ellas, pero por fin lo habían conseguido esa noche.

En ese mismo momento aparecieron Shadow y Rouge detrás de ellos, los cuales estaban persiguiéndolos para recuperar las siete joyas antes de que a los tres prófugos se les ocurriera hacer algo malo con ellas.

El erizo negro y la murciélaga blanca estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, pero de repente vieron como la comadreja tomaba un arma y empezaba a dispararles. Ambos esquivaban las balas y el erizo contraatacaba con su propia pistola.

De repente Shadow pudo sentir como una bala perdida se dirigía hacia Rouge sin que ella se diera cuenta de aquello. El erizo, al ver que la murciélaga estaba en peligro, la empujó fuera del camino y él recibió el impacto en uno de sus brazos. Eso le dejó una herida profunda de la cual empezó a salir sangre, lo cual provocó que él cayera al suelo.

Rouge al verlo herido se agachó y vio la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

"Shadow, ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó la murciélaga muy preocupada por él.

"Sí, estoy bien. Ahora sigamos. No podemos dejar que esos tres se escapen" dijo el erizo negro, pero cuando trató de levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo que le impedía moverse.

"No parece que te sientas bien, mejor volvamos a la ciudad, te llevaré a un hospital para que te curen el brazo".

"No. Prefiero morir por causa de una herida de bala que dejar que se roben las Esmeraldas Caos".

Shadow se levantó, dio unos pasos tratando de aguantar el dolor punzante que sentía en el brazo. Repentinamente volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez quedó inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

Rouge se acercó a él, lo cargó en sus brazos mientras se decía a sí misma "Él nunca va a cambiar".

Luego tomó su comunicador y dio aviso de que Shadow estaba herido y que necesitarían refuerzos para capturar a los que se robaron las esmeraldas.

Tras eso empezó a volar de regreso a la ciudad en dirección hacia un hospital mientras llevaba al erizo negro en sus brazos.

**Mientras Tanto**

"Veo que los perdimos. Ahora por fin podemos seguir con nuestros planes" dijo la comadreja.

"No sé, yo prefiero descansar por esta noche" dijo el pato con un tono de voz bastante infantil.

"Aquí el jefe soy yo y soy el único que decide que vamos a hacer y que no".

"Pero yo estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar".

De repente la comadreja se dio la vuelta y amenazó al pato poniéndole la pistola frente a su cara "Si sigues molestándome, no vas a ver el próximo amanecer".

Por su parte el oso polar solo se les quedaba viendo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Esa escena era típica para él, y ya estaba aburrido de verla todo el tiempo. Pero de repente se asustó al ver que como la comadreja no estaba mirando al frente se dirigían hacia un árbol.

Cuando este reaccionó trató de evitar el impacto, pero al hacerlo perdió el control y cayeron por un pequeño cerro. Por suerte para los tres ninguno se lastimó.

Cuando se levantaron del suelo se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido las esmeraldas y antes de que pudieran hacer algo vieron un brillo de color blanco en las lejanías, el cual se desvaneció rápidamente. Se había provocado el Chaos Control.

"Ya ves, por tu culpa perdimos las esmeraldas y ahora quien sabe a dónde fueron tele transportadas" le dijo la comadreja al pato.

"La culpa no fue mía, tú eras el que estaba conduciendo".

El oso polar ya estaba cansado de sus discusiones, los levantó a ambos en el aire y dijo "Ya me tienen harto los dos, si no se calman ahora mismo les juro que les va a ir muy mal. Y no estoy bromeando".

La comadreja y el pato quedaron atónitos, pues era la primera vez que veían al oso polar hablando. Hasta ese momento ellos pensaban que él era mudo. Ambos se calmaron y lentamente los volvieron a poner en el suelo.

"Ahora que todo está en calma, les propongo que descansemos y mañana a primera hora buscaremos las esmeraldas".

"Espera un minuto, ¿Quién dijo que tú eras el líder de grupo?" dijo la comadreja.

El oso polar lo miró con una expresión que lo intimidó mucho, pues nunca había visto nada igual en toda su vida.

"Está bien vamos a descansar. Por suerte tengo una guarida aquí cerca" dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Los tres se subieron de nuevo en la moto deslizadora y al llegar a la guarida entraron rápidamente, asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera. El lugar no se veía tan grande por fuera, pero por dentro era muy espacioso y era una verdadera guarida. Entraron a una de las habitaciones en la cual había tres camas. Cada uno se acostó en una de ellas y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

**A La Mañana Siguiente**

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente. La mañana estaba un poco fría después de que hubiese estado lloviendo toda la noche. Todavía todos estaban dormidos en sus respectivas tiendas.

Vector y Vanilla seguían abrazándose mientras dormían. Pero el sueño no iba a durar por mucho tiempo para ellos, pues el reflejo de la luz del sol empezó a entrar en la tienda provocando que ambos se despertaran lentamente.

"Buenos días Vanilla" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Buenos días Vector. ¿Dormiste bien anoche?" dijo la coneja.

"Sí. No recuerdo la última vez que dormí tan bien en toda mi vida".

"No te voy a negar que yo me sentí muy cómoda durmiendo contigo".

"No veo la hora para que volvamos a dormir juntos otra vez".

"Yo tampoco, pero habrá que esperar a que estemos casados para eso".

"Pues, yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos".

Ambos sabían lo que significaba ese comentario, se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron apasionadamente. Los dos comenzaron a excitarse, pues tenían ganas de revivir la noche anterior en ese momento aprovechando que los demás aparentemente estaban dormidos.

Repentinamente una voz que provenía de afuera de la tienda, los hizo detenerse. Era la voz de Sonic. El erizo azul estaba haciendo ruido para despertarlos a todos, pues tenía que decirles algo importante a todos.

Vector rápidamente se puso los auriculares, el collar, sus zapatillas y sus guantes. Vanilla tomó su ropa, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver lo que había debajo.

El cocodrilo y la coneja se quedaron observando el objeto. Era la Esmeralda Caos azul. Ambos se preguntaron de donde había salido, pues la noche anterior no estaba allí. Vector tomó la esmeralda, Vanilla se vistió rápidamente; y ambos salieron de la tienda.

Unos segundos después todos estaban reunidos y al parecer aparte de Sonic; Amy y Sonia estaban ocultando algo.

"Chicos, hace unos minutos fui a hacer mi carrera matutina y miren lo que encontré" dijo el erizo azul mientras les enseñaba la Esmeralda Caos blanca.

"Esto es muy extraño. Cream y yo encontramos esta esmeralda en nuestra tienda" dijo la eriza rosa mientras les mostraba la esmeralda cian.

"Espio, Charmy y yo encontramos esta" dijo la eriza magenta mientras mostraba la esmeralda púrpura.

Vector y Vanilla sin decir una palabra les mostraron a los demás la esmeralda azul.

Todos quedaron extrañados ante la repentina aparición de las 4 esmeraldas, pues se suponía que Knuckles y Shadow las habían guardado hace unos ocho meses en un lugar seguro que solo ellos dos conocían.

"Espérenme aquí, voy a contactarme con Knuckles, él debe saber algo acerca de lo que está sucediendo" dijo Tails.

"Nosotros vamos contigo" se ofrecieron Sonic, Sonia y Espio.

"Está bien vamos" dijo el zorro.

Tras eso los cuatro se fueron en dirección a donde estaba el Tornado X, para contactarse con Knuckles.

"Ahora nosotros tendremos que esperar a que regresen para ver qué debemos hacer ahora" les dijo Amy a los demás.

"Yo digo que desayunemos mientras tanto, tengo mucha hambre" dijo Charmy.

"Yo también tengo un poco de hambre" dijo Cream.

"Entonces desayunemos" dijo la eriza rosa.

**Un Rato Después**

Amy, Cream, Charmy, Vector y Vanilla estaban a mitad del desayuno cuando regresaron Sonic, Tails, Espio y Sonia con la información que habían acabado de recibir.

"¿Qué les dijo el Sr. Knuckles?" preguntó la pequeña conejita.

"Lo poco que nos dijo fue que las esmeraldas habían sido robadas anoche por tres sujetos. Shadow y Rouge estaban persiguiéndolos, pero los perdieron de vista cuando hirieron a Shadow" respondió el zorro.

"No puede ser. ¿Será obra del Dr. Eggman y de sus robots?" preguntó la eriza rosa.

"No eran ellos. Knuckles nos dijo que Rouge le había informado que los ladrones eran un sujeto de color púrpura, uno de color verde y uno de color amarillo, pero que no pudo reconocer quienes eran" dijo el erizo azul.

"Aparentemente ellos perdieron las cuatro esmeraldas que tenemos. Lo que no sabemos es si todavía conservan las otras tres o si también las perdieron" dijo la eriza magenta.

"A parte de eso Knuckles acaba de contactar a Mighty y a Ray para que le ayuden a encontrar las tres esmeraldas faltantes" dijo el camaleón.

"Y ahora qué haremos, no podemos perder de vista las esmeraldas que tenemos, es muy probable que esos ladrones cuando las localicen vengan por ellas" dijo el niño abeja.

"No se preocupen por eso. Yo ya sé que podemos hacer" dijo repentinamente Tails.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijeron todos con excepción de Vector y Vanilla.

"Yo he estado trabajando en un campo de fuerza que cuando se activa bloquea cualquier energía dentro de sí mismo para evitar que sea fácil localizarlas. Por casualidad ahora mismo cargo el campo de fuerza conmigo" dijo el zorro mientras sacaba algo de entre sus colas.

Era un aro de color amarillo parecido a los Ring, pero era un poco más pequeño.

"Para que vean cómo funciona, todos tómense de las manos y tengan consigo las Esmeraldas Caos" dijo Tails.

Todos siguieron las instrucciones del zorro, el cual en ese momento dijo en voz alta "Campo de fuerza activate".

Una luz de color blanca envolvió todo el perímetro del lugar en donde estaban. Después de unos segundos la luz se desvaneció.

"Ya está" dijo Tails.

"¿Eso fue todo?" preguntó Sonic.

"Sí. Una cosa más, este campo de fuerza solamente lo podremos traspasar nosotros y solo nosotros podemos sacar las esmeraldas de aquí, así que no hay peligro de que alguien las robe si las dejamos a la vista".

"Al menos ya estamos seguros" dijo Amy.

"Por cierto, que tenemos planeado hacer hoy" preguntó Charmy repentinamente.

"No recuerdas que hoy vamos a nadar al lago" le dijo Cream.

"Oh, sí lo olvide".

"Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí" dijo Sonic.

"¿Por qué no vienes?" le preguntó Sonia.

"No recuerdas que yo no sé nadar" dio el erizo azul.

"Es verdad ya lo había olvidado" dijo la eriza magenta.

"Vayan, además tengo algunas cosas sobre que pensar" dijo mientras observaba disimuladamente a Amy tratando de evitar un sonrojo.

"Estás seguro" le preguntó Espio.

"Sí. Y si llegó a ver algo sospechoso iré corriendo a avisarles".

Mientras todos se iban alejando Sonic notó que Vector y Vanilla iban un poco más atrás de los demás y que ahora que se daba cuenta no habían dicho ninguna palabra desde que habían salido de la tienda. Se empezó a preguntar si ese plan de dejarlos solos a los dos la noche anterior habría funcionado.

Dejó esas ideas de lado y mientras miraba las nubes vio una que se parecía a Amy, se sonrojó repentinamente. Se preguntaba cuando sería capaz de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí el capítulo 6. Espero que les guste.**

Todos habían llegado al lago y estaban emocionados por nadar. Las mujeres llevaban sus trajes de baño debajo de sus ropas (se las habían puesto antes de salir) así que solamente con quitarse sus atuendos ya estarían listas, así que fueron a hacer eso detrás de una gran roca. Los hombres si se cambiaron en el lugar en donde estaban.

Un minuto después todos ya estaban listos para nadar.

Amy usaba su traje de baño de color rojo con puntos blancos, Sonia usaba uno de color celeste, Cream uno de color amarillo en la parte superior con una pequeña faldita de color rosa en la parte inferior, Vanilla usaba uno como el de su hija pero de color púrpura.

Tails usaba un pantalón de rayas amarillas y verdes, Vector uno de color blanco, Espio uno color azul, Charmy uno de color naranja (aparte de su casco).

Charmy y Cream se tomaron de las manos empezaron a volar sobre el lago y luego se dejaron caer en el agua; Tails y Amy entraron justo después de ellos. Espio y Sonia se quedaron en la orilla y solamente metieron los pies en el agua. Vector y Vanilla se quedaron un poco más atrás de los demás y se quedaron observándolos.

"Tú crees que deberíamos darles la noticia a todos" preguntó el cocodrilo.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de decírselos?" dijo la coneja.

"No es eso. Es que… estoy muy nervioso. Y aparte de eso no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar Cream. Ella es tú hija y si ella no quiere tenerme como papá yo no soportaría tener que alejarme de ti".

"No te preocupes por eso. Ella te quiere mucho. Me lo ha dicho varias veces. Incluso una vez hace un año me dijo que te ve a ti como el padre que nunca llegó a conocer".

Al escuchar eso, a Vector se le empezaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad. Nunca creyó que Cream lo viera a él como un padre para ella. Pero no era la primera vez que alguien lo veía de tal manera, ya que Charmy era igual que ella en ese aspecto. Ya no tenía de que preocuparse, pues sabía que Tails, Amy, Espio, Sonia, Charmy y Sonic (cuando se enterara) estarían muy felices con ellos dos.

"Que te parece si nadamos un poco y luego le damos a los demás la noticia" propuso el cocodrilo.

"Me parece bien. Vamos" dijo la coneja.

Vector cargó a Vanilla y corrió hacia el lago con ella en sus brazos, dejándola muy sorprendida por tal acción. Todos vieron con sorpresa cómo ambos se acercaban. Al llegar a la orilla el cocodrilo dio un gran salto, él y la coneja cayeron al agua salpicando a todos en el proceso.

Espio y Sonia (quienes estaban en la orilla) quedaron empapados por completo; pero a pesar de eso ninguno se molestó, al contrario ambos se empezaron a reír y también se metieron al agua de la misma manera.

**Mientras Tanto**

Mighty y Ray estaban adentrándose en una mansión abandonada buscando una de las Esmeraldas Caos desaparecidas. Según lo que Knuckles les había informado a través de un comunicador allí se encontraba una de las esmeraldas, ya que él sentía la energía que provenía justo de ese lugar.

"Ojalá que encontremos la esmeralda rápidamente. No me gustan los lugares así. Uno nunca sabe que pueda salir de la oscuridad" dijo la ardilla voladora, un poco nervioso.

"No me digas que crees en fantasmas o seres sobrenaturales. Eso solamente son historias de terror que se inventa la gente" dijo el armadillo mientras sonreía.

"Si lo sé. Pero no me gusta estar en un lugar así de solitario. Siempre empiezo a tener malos presentimientos".

"No te preocupes amigo. Tú estás conmigo y no voy a dejar que te pase nada".

Ambos subieron las escaleras de la casa y empezaron a revisar cada una de las habitaciones. No había ningún rastro de lo que estaban buscando. Volvieron a bajar y buscaron en el comedor. Buscaron en la biblioteca, en la piscina, en la cocina y no encontraron nada en ninguno de esos lugares.

Solamente quedaba un lugar en el cual buscar y era el oscuro sótano de la mansión.

Mighty sacó una linterna y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del sótano; mientras que Ray lo tomaba del brazo para no extraviarse y además porque estaba muy asustado. Ambos estaban tratando de encontrar un interruptor para encender las luces y así no estar dentro de esa penumbra.

Repentinamente lograron ver en la lejanía una luz de color roja, se acercaron lentamente a ella y vieron que era justo lo que habían venido a buscar.

"Bien. Ahora que ya tenemos la esmeralda podemos irnos" dijo Mighty.

En ese momento el armadillo notó que su amigo ya no estaba sosteniéndole del brazo.

"¡Ray! ¿Dóndes estás?".

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta comenzó a ponerse nervioso, mientras empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Tenía que encontrar a su amigo y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Mighty comenzó a recorrer el sótano alumbrando todo con su linterna, sabía que Ray no había salido del lugar ya que cuando él se perdía en un lugar siempre se quedaba quieto hasta que lo encontraran.

Cuando el armadillo llegó al otro extremo pudo escuchar el sonido de algo moviéndose y alumbró con la linterna el punto exacto donde provenía el sonido. Allí estaba la ardilla voladora, pero estaba atado de pies y manos con un pañuelo amarrado alrededor de la cabeza para impedirle hablar.

"¡Ray! ¿Quién te hizo esto?" le dijo Mighty muy asustado mientras le quitaba el pañuelo.

"Cuidado detrás de ti" dijo la ardilla voladora, pero antes de que el armadillo pudiera darse la vuelta fue golpeado en la cabeza fuertemente y cayó inconsciente al suelo soltando la Esmeralda Caos roja.

"Bien hemos encontrado una, o mejor dicho nos han guiado a una" dijo la comadreja púrpura mientras guardaba la joya debajo de su sombrero.

"Y ahora, ¿Qué haremos con ellos?" dijo el oso polar amarillo.

"No se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué sugiere jefe?" dijo el pato verde mientras tomaba la linterna.

"Yo digo que es mejor llevárnoslos a mi guarida y dejarlos encerrados en el calabozo para que no interfieran en nuestros planes".

Sus dos acompañantes estuvieron de acuerdo y asintieron con la cabeza.

La comadreja le vendó los ojos a la ardilla voladora, luego tomó otro pañuelo y lo roció con un líquido que al ponérselo en el rostro provocó que este se durmiera.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos. Este lugar me pone las plumas de punta" dijo el pato.

"Está bien. Dejemos a estos dos en el calabozo de mi guarida y seguiremos buscando las demás esmeraldas" dijo la comadreja.

El oso polar tomó a Mighty y a Ray y se los llevó sobre sus hombros mientras que el pato y la comadreja iban detrás de él.

**De Regreso En El Lago**

Casi todos estaban relajados en la orilla del lago; con excepción de Espio y Sonia quienes todavía seguían nadando. Era exactamente las dos de la tarde. Habían nadado casi toda la mañana y en unos quince minutos todos se irían de allí para ir a almorzar. Vector y Vanilla aprovecharon el momento para finalmente revelarles la noticia a sus amigos.

"Oigan todos, hay algo que nosotros dos queremos revelarles a ustedes" dijo el cocodrilo.

Todos se les quedaron mirando esperando a ver lo que les iban a decir.

"Lo que vamos a decirles es muy especial para nosotros dos" dijo la coneja.

Se tomaron de las manos y dijeron al unísono "Estamos enamorados y nos vamos a casar".

Al escuchar esa noticia todos empezaron a saltar de alegría mientras decían en voz alta "¡El plan funcionó!".

Vector y Vanilla quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso y preguntaron "¿De qué plan están hablando?".

"Bueno, entre todos formamos un plan para que ustedes dos pudieran confesarse lo que sentían" dijo Amy.

"¿Ustedes planearon todo?" preguntó la pareja.

"Sí. Lo planeamos todo ayer después de verlos sonrojados todo el día después de que volviéramos de la excursión" dijo Amy.

"El hecho de que Cream y yo nos quedáramos dormidos después de que termináramos de cenar fue solo actuación de parte de nosotros" dijo Charmy.

"Fue cuando Amy y yo los llevamos a diferentes tiendas y nosotras nos quedamos con ellos para que ustedes no tuvieran la necesidad de cuidarlos" dijo Sonia.

"Después de eso Sonic, Tails y yo decidimos entrar a nuestras respectivas tiendas para dejarlos solos" dijo Espio.

"La lluvia que cayó anoche no la habíamos planeado, pero fue un toque perfecto de parte de la naturaleza" dijo Cream.

"Y por último, las cosas de Charmy no estaban en su tienda porque queríamos que ustedes estuvieran lo más junto posible toda la noche para que se dijeran lo que sentían el uno por el otro" dijo Tails.

Tras eso rondó el silencio por unos segundos.

"Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, son los mejores amigos que uno puede tener" dijo Vanilla.

"Si no fuera por ustedes, nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos confesado lo que sentíamos por el otro" dijo Vector.

"No hay de que" dijeron Tails, Amy, Sonia, Espio y Charmy muy contentos.

Por su parte Cream se acercó lentamente hacia Vector y Vanilla y les dijo "Lo único que yo quiero es que ustedes dos sean muy felices juntos".

En ese momento el cocodrilo cargó a la pequeña conejita y le dio un fuerte abrazo por lo que dijo.

"Muchas gracias pequeñita" le dijo Vector.

"No hay de que papá" le dijo Cream.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" dijo el cocodrilo muy sorprendido.

"Te llamé papá, o es demasiado pronto para eso" dijo la pequeña conejita.

"Por supuesto que no. Me gustó que me llamaras así. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa".

Cream sonrió y le dio otro abrazo a Vector mientras le decía "Te quiero papá".

"Yo también te quiero hija" le dijo el cocodrilo a la pequeña conejita mientras correspondía el abrazo.

A todos los presentes le dio ternura presenciar esa escena entre ellos dos.

Después de un rato Amy, Cream y Vanilla se fueron a cambiar de ropa y cuando ya estuvieron listas; ellas junto con Tails, Charmy y Vector se fueron de regreso al campamento. Espio y Sonia decidieron quedarse un rato más en el lago, pues querían seguir nadando.

**Mientras Tanto**

"Mighty, Ray. ¿Ya tienen la esmeralda?" dijo Knuckles a través de su comunicador por quinta vez.

No hubo respuesta.

"Mighty, Ray. Contesten" dijo el equidna empezando a perder la paciencia.

Todavía no había ninguna respuesta.

"Rayos, ¿Qué les habrá pasado a ellos dos?".

Knuckles cerró los ojos y trató de sentir la energía de la Esmeralda Caos que sus amigos fueron a buscar. Ya no la sentía en ese punto, ahora se estaba moviendo en otra dirección.

"Parece que tendré que encargarme de esto yo mismo" se dijo el equidna a sí mismo.

Repentinamente Cheese se acercó a él con la intensión de seguirlo, pero Knuckles negó con la cabeza mientras le decía "Yo le prometí a Cream mantenerte a salvo. Esto va a ser peligroso y no quiero que te hagas daño. A parte de eso acabas de curarte de un resfriado".

Pero repentinamente cayó en cuenta que no podría dejar a Cheese sola, tenía que dejarla con alguien, pero no sabía con quién.

"No me queda otra opción, Cheese tendrás que venir conmigo" dijo el equidna.

El chao comenzó a saltar de alegría mientras empezaba a volar alrededor del lugar.

"Pero hazme un favor. No le cuentes a Cream nada de esto".

Cheese asintió con la cabeza mientras se posaba sobre la cabeza de Knuckles.

Tras eso ambos partieron de Angel Island para buscar la Esmeralda Caos y de paso encontrar el paradero de sus dos amigos desaparecidos.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Comenten.**


End file.
